Without life you're dead
by ASongForOurFathers
Summary: How did Cato feel when Clove died in his arms?


**A/N Spp this is my first attempt on a fanfic. I just love Cato and Clove and just the thought of them brings tears to my eyes. Yes I know I perhaps did not do this one any justice but I wrote this in 3 minutes cause I was late to something. There will probably be grammar mistakes but live with it. ENglish is not my native language. Anyway I won't take anymore of your time now. Please review and if you like it, I'll write another chapter :D**

Disclaimer:

**Hunger Games does NOT belong to me. It belongs to none other than Suzanne Collins.**

What is the meaning of life? The meaning of love? Love and life go together. Without true love, you're nothing. Without life, you're dead.

I'm as good as dead now. The world is still only black and gray and dull without herby my side. How could everything have gone so wrong?

I wanted to cry and scream and smash things with just my hands. Breaking the glass with my fist just to feel the pain spread through my arm like a thunderbolt.  
Of course, it is not enough. I do, however, not feel anything anymore. I'm stuck in a void with Death's cold fingers in a death grip around my broken heart.

I belong to him now.

I go without caring about where I am en route. I am but a single vanity.

People keep telling me what to do. They take control over me as if I were a sheep and they were my shepherd.  
We were, after all, only creatures. Were we not?

I do not really care. My heart is broken and I hope that I die as soon as possible so I can see my beloved once again.

"Cato!" her screams still echoes in my thoughts. I had been far away, searching for Thresh to kill him but the sound of Clove made me turn around and run in her direction, calling for her so that she would know that I at least had been on my way. Slashing down branches that stood in my way.

"Cato!" I wished that I had been with her now. Perhaps then I would have been able to stop what happened next.

I had just reached the end of the forest when I saw Thresh hit her head with a stone the size of a loaf and suddenly the world had seemed to disappear.

Suddenly no one existed but me, Clove and Thresh. I did not care about Katniss anymore. I hated her but not enough for me to completely forget about Clove.

Her chest had kept rising and falling though, waiting for me before she died.

I had reached her body in just a second, kneeling beside of her and taking her hand in mine.

Her eyes had fluttered at the touch and I could tell how much strength it took for her to keep them open long enough to see who it was that had come to her.

"You came." she had smiled at me and my heart had jumped at the sight only to die again. Her skull was bashed in, blood slowly running down the side of her face.

"I'll always come back for you, Clove." I had told her weakly. My throat had been burning and my eyes had been stinging with the effort to hold back the tears. I had been stroking her hair out of her pale face. Her cheeks covered with the most adorable freckles in the world.

She had brought her hand to my cheek while closing her eyes.

"We would have won, you and me. No one could ever have stood a chance against us." she had been whispering so low that I had been forced to strain my ears to hear. Her hand had slowly become colder and colder and colder.

"Don't cry, Cato. You never cry." she had said and that's when I had felt the warmth of my tears on my cheeks and had tasted the saltiness of them on my tongue.

That's when I had known that without her my world would be nothing alike.

I would have married her and we would have lived together back home. Sitting on a porch and have lots of strong children that would win the next games.

Without her I would be nothing.

"We can still win you know." she had shook her head at that. It was a wonder that she still lived.

"I'm dead Cato. But you still live and you look good. Win for your sake, win for me."

"No! My life is nothing without you! Don't leave me Clove! Don't you dare leave me. We'll kill Thresh together and we're going to go home and we're going to get married! Stay with me Clove please." I had started to shout by then and I broke my spear in two by anger. Clove had only forced herself to smile while she stroked my cheek. Trying to calm me down.

"I'm glad you feel the same way. Cato? I'm scared! I don't want to die!" she had been trying to move but she only fell back and I had whispered comforting words into her ears until suddenly a canon sounded and I knew she was dead.

"I love you Clove." I whispered and I knew in my heart that she had loved me too.

"I'll kill Thresh and watch the life drain out of him just like what happened to you."

I was never going to be the same again. Life was nothing. My heart felt nothing but the endless sorrow I never would get rid off and the endless love I felt towards Clove.

Without her, I was dead.

**End notes: Yes it is short but as I said before, I wrote this in a hurry. If you like it, I'll continue to on it. I welcome bad reviews as well as they will only help me to become even better. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
